


I feel the same

by Keiyushi



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Drinking, Drugs, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, FML, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiyushi/pseuds/Keiyushi
Summary: Where you choose Finn over Cassidy fixed because that shit was trash.Wrote this drunk at 3am, I'll regret this later.
Relationships: Sean Diaz/Finn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	I feel the same

Sean looked in the mirror waiting to regret his decision in letting Finn give him a hair cut, what he did not expect looking in the mirror is liking it, which he did. "Wow. Is that me? Damn I look good." He said, Finn bowed like a french rococo lady "you're welcome" he sat back down taking another bottle of beer, taking a long sip "he actually made it better than his own" said Cassidy and the group shared a laugh with Finn just rolling his eyes "Hey, my hair's perfect. You know how long it took me to grow it out?" "I wanna grow out my hair too!" Chimed in Daniel and Cassidy just ruffled his hair "your's is good as it is kiddo" it was cute how Daniel saw Finn as a second older brother, but in all honesty it made Sean a bit jealous. "Maybe then Finn could cut mine too?" Said Daniel with those puppy eyes full of excitment "maybe some other time" Sean's tone a bit too stern than he wanted it to be "how about you go to bed enano? We have a long day tomorrow" he added a bit more softly this time "okay, can you come with me?" Daniel pleaded "how about I come with you? I'm sure Sean want's to stay a bit more" said Cassidy and Daniel cheered standing up and dusting his jeans from the dirt and then walked away with Cassidy. "So, uh, hey Sean, i would like to talk to you if you can, I'll be over there" Finn stood up drinking the last bit of his beer and walking a bit further away from the camp sitting down on a log and looking down at his hands as if nervous. Sean too drank his beer throwing the can behind him and standing up a bit wobbly. He walked up to Finn taking a seat next to him, close enough that he could smell the weed off of him. "So what's up?" Finn took another can of beer seemingly out of nowhere and opened it taking a sip. "You know, I've been thinking. A lot has happened in my life, shitty things mostly, you and Daniel are one of the few good things that've happened to me. And you, you deserve the fucking lotto for life." He looked Sean in the eyes pausing a bit then looking back down at his can of beer "getting to Mexico is going to be hard, you can't just walk or hitchhike. Hear me out on this, Daniel can open the safe Merril has with practically his eyes closed. With that money you can get faster and safer there." Sean didn't comprehend the words that came out of Finn's mouth at first, taking a second to register what he actually suggested. "I don't know Finn" he finally said but not with much objection. "You know I wouldn't let you in on this if I had any doubt" said Finn placing a hand on his shoulder. He thought about it for a moment, but the alchohol made it harder to be rational "are you positive we can do this without a problem?" He asked "absolutely! Candy from a baby" exclaimed Finn leaning back, Sean thought about it for a bit more but at that moment he couldn't concentrate "mmm. Okay, fuck it. We're in." He finally said and Finn smiled brightly "I knew we see eye to eye! You are the best." Finn said drunkenly, his smile wavering a bit as he looked at the ground "you know, it'd be really nice if you and Daniel could stay with us after all this." Sean looked at Finn with wide eyes. He enjoyed everyone's company and Daniel was happier than he has been since they ran away, maybe even longer. "Really? You mean it?" He asked not sure if Finn meant it. "Only if you want to. No pressure." He smiled at him and scooted closer to Sean "I'm glad I met you Sean." He said quietly in that raspy voice of his "..sorry about that. I get easily attached I guess.." call him stupid, or just too drunk to function, but he thought that Finn was making a move on him. But why was he apologizing? Fuck it. If he's wrong he will let Finn punch him later "Finn, I like you." He said it. And there is a pause. Too long for Sean's comfort. Finn finally smiled again leaning closer "what are you afraid of?" He whispered, so close that he felt Finn's breath "nothing.." he said and closed the gap between them. They stayed still for a moment as if not realizing what just happened, then Finn deepened the kiss by pressing harder and licking Sean's bottom lip. Without a second thought Sean placed his hand on Finn's thigh and kissed back, this time opening his mouth to let Finn explore his mouth. There was a strong taste of beer but he wasn't sure if it was because he drank too much or Finn. They pulled back and Sean was speechless, but happy. It was the first time he kissed a guy and he surprisingly liked it. Way more than he thought he would. Finn apparently did things that Sean liked because aside from the hair cut he liked the kiss very much. "We should probably call it a night." Finn said and got up, walking towards his tent that he was sleeping alone for tonight. Before he could even think, he got up and ran up to Finn turning him around and kissing him again, this time more rough and taking the lead by biting slightly Finn's bottom lip. Finn let out a surprised yelp but didn't push him away, instead he kissed him back eagerly. They pulled away and stares each other in the eyes, catching up their breaths. Finn turned away unzipping his tent and getting in, pulling Sean by the arm with him and closing the tent back up. It was dark, but the lights from the outside were enough to make out each others features. He pushed Sean down and got on top of him, starting the kiss all over, teeth hitting against each other in a desperate closeness that could not be granted. Sean placed his hands on Finn's hips holding them tightly, actually feeling how skinny Finn really was. Finn let out a quiet moan at the feeling of Sean's hands on him. He tried to pull away but Sean didn't budge, instead holding tighter and sucking at Finn's bottom lip, surely bruising it. "W-wait sweetie" Finn managed to say breathless and Sean stopped looking up at him "fuck, sorry, did I hurt you?" He asked a bit panicked "no, no no. Your clothes, take 'em off" Finn said as he started taking his vest and shirt off without waiting an answer. Sean sat up pulling his own shirt off and throwing it away, he stared at Finn's upper body, seeing tattoos that he didn't know existed and frowning at the scars that he didn't know he even had. "It's in the past. Don't worry" Finn said, he knew what Sean was thinking because everytime someone saw him naked they always had the same expression followed by the same questions. What he didn't expect was that understanding expression that Sean gave him with a nod. Sean placed his hands back on Finn's hip gently this time, and leaned in to kiss up Finn's neck, sucking on different scars as if covering them up. Finn ran his hands through Sean's hair closing his eyes in pleasure and just letting that moment last for as long as he could. He felt Sean's tongue run from his belly up to a nipple and sucking there. God it's been a long time since he's been with another guy. He felt more sensitive than usual and let out a moan "Sean..fuck" Sean stopped at that and Finn looked down at him with a questioning look only to see Sean unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants pulling them down along with the underwear and pushing him down on his back, getting on top of him. "Wait, have you done this before?" Finn asked and Sean smiled up at him "with a guy? You're my first." He said and took off Finn's pants and underwear completely throwing them to wherever his shirt was. "I'm flattered but do you know what you're doing?" Finn asked, about to sit up only to have Sean push him back down and getting between his legs "how hard can it be?" He asked "pretty hard" Finn winked at him only for Sean to roll his eyes playfully. He stared down at Finn, his body wasn't that he had expected. Not that he thought about it before mind you. He was always wearing lose clothing so he couldn't see his shape, now that he did he was awestruck. Aside from the scars that he had, Finn was pretty skinny, he noted that he should fatten him up a little, his skin was a pinkish tone and way paler than his own. "Are you okay sweetheart?" Finn asked a bit self conscious, no one had ever stared at his body this intensely "fuck, yeah I'm fine just...fuck. Finn you are beautiful." He finally said letting out a long breath that he didn't know he was holding. Finn chuckled, being taken by surprise at the words used to describe him finding it unbelievable that someone had actually called him that. "You're not so bad yourself Diaz" he said jokingly but actually meaning it. Sean didn't waste anymore time, feeling unbearably hard in his tight jeans by the minute. He leaned down between Finn's legs and licked his dick from base to tip hearing a surprised gasp from Finn who shivered once he took him in his mouth and started sucking hard. Finn let out a series of quiet moans and grabbed onto Sean's hair. He didn't really know what he was doing but tried to mimic what girls had done to him before. He bobbed his head taking as much of Finn as he could and holding tightly t the base where his mouth couldn't reach. He didn't know if he had a gag reflex but he wasn't about to find out by puking the beer all over his crushes dick. "Sean..ah wait.." Sean didn't let up instead giving especial attention to the tip, licking the slit and sucking harder. As Finn tried to close his legs Sean just pushed them apart. "Seaaan! No, stop..." Finn pulled at his hair and this time he obliged and pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand "was I that bad?" He asked "nn. No..just don't wanna cum so soon." Finn said and he sat up starting to unzip Sean's jeans, pulling them down. Finn could see how hard Sean was and felt a bit bad about leaving him like that but it would be waste to not tease him just a little bit. He sucked at Sean's dick through his underwear, soaking them in his saliva in the process "Finn! I don't have other clean underwear" Finn gave him a cheeky smile "go commando. Will be easy for next time." He's dick twitched at the thought of there being a next time. He couldn't believe there was even a first time but here they were. He stared down at Finn with glossy eyes as he followed suit and pulled his own pants off throwing them to the pile along with his now soaked underwear. Finn didn't waste any time and dove right in taking Sean's full length into his mouth, the tip hitting the back of his throat. Sean let out a deep groan at the feeling of Finn's warm mouth. He put his hand on Finn's head taking a hold of his dreads and pushing his head back and forth roughly. Finn's eyes were watering and he was letting out choked whimpers but didn't try to stop him, instead he let Sean do as he pleased while he focused on not gagging. Once Sean looked down at Finn he pulled him away and Finn coughed a bit taking deep breaths "sorry! You okay?" He leaned down holding onto Finn's shoulders who just looked at him and nodded "I'm fine don't worry" Sean still felt bad, it was the first time being so aggressive and not thinking about his partner but fuck, was Finn's mouth good. Finn pushed Sean down once again and got on top of him, taking his dick into his hand and lining himself up, as he lowered himself down he hissed in pain and Sean quickly stopped him by holding his hips "hey don't push yourself if it hurts" he said worried "it's just been a while. You're not making it easy being this big" Finn chuckled and lowered himself fully letting out a long groan of mixed pain and pleasure. He just sat there for a bit, getting used to the feeling with Sean holding onto his hips, rubbing soothing circles into his hip bones and whispering sweet nothings. As Finn felt a bit more comfortable he pulled up just a bit and pushed back down letting out a quiet gasp, he held onto Sean's thighs for better balance and started a steady pace. Sean took in the sight of Finn on top of him. It felt like a fever dream, he was sure that he had a fever too because he was feeling too hot to the point of feeling dizzy. He started thrusting upwards, meeting Finn's movements halfway, making him gasp louder by doing so. Finn looked down at him with such a look that he just lost it. He sat up, holding onto Finn tighter and thrusting up harder and faster, taking Finn by surprise who just moaned louder, still feeling a bit of discomfort but it was overshadowed by the pleasure. It felt good just by being held by him but this, this was too much. Finn wrapped his arms tightly around Sean's neck and moaned into his ear, trying to keep quiet but barely doing so. Sean groaned at the feeling of Finn's hot breath against his neck, encouraging him to go faster and he did, this time Finn couldn't even move with Sean doing all the moving, he was thrusting so fast that he couldn't keep up, it was hard to think and so much harder to move. Sean noticed and pulled out, Finn whining at the loss of contact only to be laid down on his back with Sean getting back in place between his legs and pushing back in, the change in position making it easier on his back. Sean didn't waste any time and started back his fast speed, thrusting that much harder than before "AH-!" Finn yelped when the tip of Sean's dick rubbed against that spot that made his eyes roll back "there! Ahh, fuck Sean more-" he whisper-yelled and held onto Sean's forearms tightly, digging his nails into the skin leaving marks behind. "Finn, Finn..ugh" Sean moaned at how tight Finn became and made sure to hit that spot over and over again. At this point Finn's eyes were tearing and he wasn't as concerned of the others hearing him. "Aah! Ah I-I'm close..gh" that encouraged Sean even more, he thrust his hips just at the right angle wanting to quickly see Finn cum, to hear his voice at that exact moment, to see his face. He took ahold of Finn's legs and pushed them up to his chest, almost folding him in half at the unexpected flexibility the other had. Finn wrapped his arms around Sean's neck, pulling him in for a deep, filthy kiss. As Sean hit that spot one more time Finn came with a long moan against Sean's mouth who in turn felt Finn get unbearably tight and came inside him right after. They stayed like that for a moment, panting hard and just looking at each other, Sean placed his forehead against Finn's and kissed his again, slowly this time. Savoring the moment and feeling higher than any drug could get him. He pulled away and laid down next to Finn, still trying to catch his breath "That was good...fuck Finn" he really didn't have any words, thankfully he didn't need to have any because Finn turned towards him and just snuggled close, humming in agreement "too good sweety." Sean turned on his side and wrapped his arms around Finn pulling him close, as they laid there in silence he heard Finn giggle and for some stupid reason he started too. They just started laughing at how dumb this situation was. Here they were, two runways, one wanted by the police the other just seeking life, both without a home, yet it feels like they already are. He secretly wished that they could just stay like this forever, like there is nothing outside that tent, just them two. As soon as they calmed down Finn quickly dozed off with Sean following close behind.

The next morning, Sean woke up with a throbing headache, he looked around but not finding Finn anywhere. As he sat up he saw a clean pair of clothes neatly placed next to where he was sleeping, clearly it wasn't his but he didn't have anything else, so he took and put them on, realizing that there wasn't actually any underwear. He shrugged it off and just put the jeans on. After he got dressed he walked out seeing everyone already awake and eating or getting ready. "Sean!" Daniel yelled and ran up to him "you didn't come back yesterday" he said crossing his arms "yeah, sorry I had things to do" Sean said, scratching the back of his head "where did you sleep though?" Daniel asked a bit worried "uhh, Finn let me stay in his tent "what? I wanted to sleep over with Finn too! You're mean Sean!" Daniel said in a disappointing tone and Sean just ruffled his hair "you should've asked him, your loss" he said and walked towards the logs, taking a seat and being greeted by Cassidy who handed him some coffee. "Morning sleepy head" she said with a smile "what time even is it? Why didn't anyone wake me up?" Sean asked drinking a bit of his coffee "Finn said to let you sleep in a bit, he said you were pretty drunk last night so we just let you be." She shrugged and took a bite of the fried eggs she had. Sean looked around to see where Finn actually was but jolted when he felt a tap on his shoulder looking behind him and seeing a smiling Finn "good morning sweetie. Feeling okay?" He asked "y-yeah, thanks for letting me sleep. I do feel like shit tho" he said back blushing a bit as the memories from the previous night came back "no worries, glad the clothes fit ya. They look good on you too" he winked as he walked away, leaving a blushing Sean and a confused Cassidy behind "what happened to yours?" Asked Cassidy and Sean froze for a bit trying to think of a lie "I..threw up on myself last night.." he mentally face palmed for the stupid excuse he came up with "dang, better take it easy Sean, don't want you getting sick" Cassidy said genuinely worried "no worries, I'll be fine" he said smiling at her. There was definitely a next time and he just couldn't wait for it.


End file.
